lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Brewing
Brewing is the method used to produce various drinks, mostly alcoholic, in barrels. You will need a placed barrel, three buckets of water and six other ingredients, which will vary depending on the drink you want to brew. The recipes are shown below. Brewing is done in steps of ten minutes per step, so it will take a fairly long time to create something of strong potency. Each step will increase the potency of the drink (in the case of alcoholic drinks it will also increase the alcoholicity) which will boost its effects as well (nausea from alcoholic drinks and special effects from the magical drinks). The potency achieved, when the actual step is completed, will be shown when you hold the cursor over the product field. The levels of potency from least to greatest are: weak, light, moderate, strong, and potent. The maximum potency level 'Potent' is reached after 50 minutes (five brewing steps). As soon as your desired potency is reached, you can press "Stop Brewing". After that, you can take the drink out by right-clicking the front of the barrel with any type of empty vessel. The barrel holds enough drink to fill 16 servings. Breaking a filled barrel will preserve its content. Breaking a barrel that is still brewing, however, will not continue the brewing process while the player carries it around as an item. The process will continue once the player places the barrel down again. Brewing recipes Water buckets must be placed in the bottom three slots. The arrangement of the other ingredients does not matter. The buckets are converted to empty buckets once brewing is started. Poisoning The simplest way to produce a poisoned drink is to craft the drink item with a bottle of poison. However, drinks in barrels can also be poisoned. You can poison a non-empty barrel which is either in the process of brewing a drink or has finished brewing. To do so, simply right-click the barrel while holding a bottle of poison. Once this is done, any drinks taken from the barrel will be poisoned drinks. As with ordinary poisoned drinks, only the player who added the poison will be able to see in the drink item tooltip that the drink has been poisoned. The presence of poison will be invisible to other unsuspecting players (with the exception of players in creative mode). Tips for Brewing When brewing magical drinks it is best to brew them to maximum potency as they contain little or no alcohol and have no negative effect (except for Orc- and Morgul-draughts, which will initially cause some health damage). If you brew drinks for the saturation effect, you should be careful not to brew drinks that are too strong, seeing as potent alcoholic drinks can inflict severe nausea for a very long time. Most drinks will partially fill up your hunger bar. The stronger the drink, the more sustaining it is. Good drinks for saturation include ale, cider, and perry and plum kvass. As you drink more and more booze, you'll gain tolerance to alcohol, and eventually, you'll no longer get drunk easily, and you can drink more powerful drinks to fill your hunger bar. Another thing you should consider when brewing is that the brewing process will only make progress if the chunk, that the barrel is in, is loaded (just like furnaces and other related blocks), so travelling far from home will pause the brewing process. Therefore, it's advisable to do most of your brewing in or close to your main base, if you have one. Adapting your viewing range helps there too. Or take your barrels with you, and put them down near you, wherever you plan to stay for a while. zh:酿 Category:Gameplay Category:Alcohol Category:Drinks